What if Holy Roman Empire and Germany Switched Places?
by Necesro
Summary: What if England loses a drunk match and America dares him to switch Holy Roman Empire (HRE) and Germany's consciousness? (Originally posted on Wattpad)


"No.. I can't.. Lose to you... Of all people..." said England while focused on the arm wrestling match in front of him.

"Nah dude, your totally gonna lose!" replied America while effortlessly holding his ground, or elbow, on the table.

"Hey Iggy, how many drinks have you drinked? You knew that I was stronger than you before we started this."

"The last one was my 20th drink, or so" He said. But while he said that, he lost focus of the match and his arm went down.

"YES! I WIN! Now, Old man, it's time for the dare!" America said.

"Alright alright, what do you want me to do." England said with a frown on his face. He knew what was about to come next, probably some dumb idea like, asking for every restaurant in the world to serve hamburgers.

"I want you to make Germany and Holy Roman Empire switch consciousness." America said.

' _What? Why would he want that?_ ' thought England.

"Ok fine, i'll do that, but why of all people would you want Germany and Holy Roman Empire to switch places?" England asked.

" Because, I heard that Canada said that France said that Prussia said that Hungary said that she saw Italy and HRE had some stuff going on if you know what I mean. " America said with a wink.

"So you want me to switch Germany and Holy Roman Empire's consciousness for that? But why you want me to do that is what i'm asking. " England replied

"Just do it old man! " America said.

"Ok, ok, fine, alright, i'll do it" England said.

England then pulled out his magic wand and started to mumble things under his breath that nobody could hear. Suddenly, the wand began to glow and started to shoot a light out from its tip.

 _Around 5:00 A.M  
_  
Holy Roman Empire ( Or HRE ) just woke up from a deep sleep. Just then, he realized that his room didn't look like his room. ' _Did I wander from my room while sleeping?'_ He asked himself.  
He went to go wake himself up with water, but could not find a well in sight anywhere. He looked around his room and noticed stuff that didn't look like it was from his generation. ' _Where am I?_ ' He asked himself once more. HRE examined the room with curiosity, poking and touching everything he could find that didn't look right. He looked down and suddenly, It looked like he had grown even taller! He went to go find a mirror and saw that he didn't grow taller, but he DID go into someone else's body. The man he was in looked stern and cold and had a cross around his neck, yet he had the icy blue eyes that he once had. Even stranger, he looked like he was from Germany, with his green pants and black tank top. " Vell, this is very strange..." HRE said.

"VAIT, VHAT HAPPENED TO MY VOICE?!"HRE shouted.

He looked and sounded like a regular German stereotype. Suddenly, a thought came into his head. ' _What about Italy?_ ' He questioned himself. Maybe she was caught into this mess too! If so, he would have to explain this and ask her how to reverse it. Just then, he caught himself thinking about how cute Italy is and blushed at the thought.

"Germany-san? Are you home? It's armost time for the world meeting and your not usuarry there rate so I thought that I shourd come check on you." said an unfamiliar Japanese man from outside the house.

' _What's a 'world meeting?_ ''HRE asked himself. ' _maybe if I ask that Japanese man what's going on, I can get some answers!_ ' thought HRE. Quickly, he rushed downstairs putting on a pair of regular pants and shirts, as well as socks and shoes. He opened the door and saw a Japanese man wearing clothes that had the epaulets on both of his shoulders, meaning he was from the military. The man had short black hair and dark brown eyes that looked like they had seen wars and tragedies.

"Um, Excuse me but vas that your voice coming from the outside of this house? " HRE asked.

"Hai, I am that man, but judging from your reaction to my voice, you don't know who I am, do you?" questioned the Japanese man.

"Yes, I don't know who you are, but that is not the case. The case is that I am not this man called 'Germany' my real name is actually Holy Roman Empire." HRE said

"Ah, so what your saying is that you switched praces with Germany-san and now you yourself are Germany-san?" asked the man.

"Yes, to put it bluntly, yes. Yet, the thing is, that I dont know how I came here, and I'm searching for a way to get back" replied HRE. ' _after all, I made my promise to Italy to come back_ ' He thought to himself.

"Ok, I wirr try to herp you get back to your own time Holy-Roman-san" replied the Japanese man.

"Oh, and by the way, My name is Japan, and right now, we have a world meeting, a place where arr the countries in the world meet to discuss the world's problems. The world meetings start at 6:00 A.M and you usuarry arrive and hour earrier than that, so I came to check on what was happening." said Japan.

"Alright, then vhat time is it right now?" HRE asked.

"Oh, erm, it's about 5:55 right now..." replied Japan.

"So, does that mean that we'll be late to the world meeting?" HRE asked.

"Hai." replied Japan

"..."

Silence between the both of them pass for about a minute. Before HRE said, "Then we should get going by now right?"

"Hai"

Then, they went inside Japan's car, since technically, HRE didn't know how to drive. In just a few minutes, they arrived inside the Meeting place, just behind the soundproof brown doors.  
"Aright, just inside these wooden doors, the world meeting occurs. Be warned though, There might be a bit of chaos." said Japan.  
Once HRE opened the big brown doors, he saw a Hamburger eating american trying to discuss about solving global warming with a giant robot, England trying to argue that that can't happen, France being the pervert he always is, and a Chinese man trying to find something cute. He spotted Hungary trying to take pictures of France being the pervert he is and Austria watching Hungary try to take the photos. Then, he saw Spain poking what looked to be like a boy with a curl on his right side of his tomato-red face... Just like Italy's... Suddenly, he saw what looked to be a grown up Romano! Which means that-

Just then the doors opened behind, revealing a closed eyed Italian standing behind him.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello there, and thanks for reading the first chapter of my fanfiction! Don't forget to comment if i did something wrong! I'll check in like this from time to time. Ok bye now!**

 **Sincerely, Necesro**


End file.
